El mejor día de Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué mejor que, Hermione, no pueda responder a sus preguntas? Dedicado a Invisible Man


Bien, este es un oneshot que tengo que hacer. Dedicado a Invisible_man, que me dio la idea, del mejor día de Snape en toda su vida. Hacía tanto, que no hacía ones Sevmioneros.

Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione se levantaba esa mañana, con una sonrisa enorme. Ese día, tendría pociones y aunque Severus Snape, era de aquellos que no veían el mundo "feliz", ella siempre trataba de afrontarlo con su mejor cara.

Con un estirón, ella se levantaba y comenzaba su religioso preparativo. La camisa, la falda y los zapatos. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y le tomaba poco tiempo ubicarlos. ¡Le encantaba ser tan metódica!

Ladeando la cabeza, observaba su reloj de mesa. Con un suspiro suave, notaba que aún tenía tiempo para desayunar. ¡Todo en su vida le salía tan perfecto!

Bajó a desayunar y notó también, que ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí. Terminó, desayunando sola. Aunque eso no representaba en lo más mínimo, un problema. Bien, tenía que ir a clases.

Con un suspiro, ella caminaba lentamente hacia el aula de pociones. Saludó a sus amigos y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Severus, dictaba las pautas, como normalmente estilaba.

La clase comenzaba bien. Severus Snape, daba su paseo por toda el aula y parecía que ese día; habría ronda de preguntas. Ella, se acomodaba en el asiento y se preparaba para alzar su mano. Con un suspiro suave, Severus, se preparaba para ignorarla olímpicamente. Sin duda, representaría una tristeza, que solo ella supiera las respuestas.

Severus comenzaba con una pregunta tentativa. Seguramente, la "Yo me las sé todas y me empeño, en que todos lo sepan" Granger, empezaría la ronda de respuestas. Si la dejaba, claro.

Hermione sonriente, levantó su mano para hablar de la poción crecehuesos. Felizmente, despegó los labios y... ¡No salió ningún sonido! ¿Por qué? ¡Articuló la respuesta con la boca, pero nada pasaba! Snape ladeó la cabeza y la observó. ¡Bingo, algo que ella no sabía!

¡Ese sería su día perfecto! Hermione, se agarraba la garganta y trataba de hablar, pero nada servía. ¿Por qué diablos no podía hablar? La garganta le dolía terriblemente.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes saben cómo se hace la poción?- preguntó Snape con un suave sabor en sus labios. El sabor a triunfo. Preguntaba una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía. ¿¡Nadie!? Eso es una pena.

Hermione se retorcía en el asiento y escribía en pedazos de papel. Los alzaba y trataba de que el profesor lo viera. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus seguía paseándose por el aula.

- ¿Es que nadie sabe, las bondades de la poción?

"Y- O..." " S - É" Decía el pedazo de pergamino, en letras enormes. El profesor, seguía ignorando las señales y miraba a sus estudiantes con cierta satisfacción. Ron y Harry, miraban a Hermione sin entender. ¿No lo sabía?

- ¿La sabelotodo, ya no sabe de todo?- preguntaba Draco, de forma incidiosa. Hermione despegaba los labios...

- Veinte puntos menos, por insultar a Draco- dijo Snape y Hermione alzó una ceja, dándose con uno de sus cuadernos en la frente. ¡Ni siquiera había hablado! ¡Cómo si pudiera!

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡No has contestado nada!- Chillaba Ronald y ella trataba de explicarle- ¿Qué, es que no quieres hablarme? ¡Entonces, háblale a tus libros!

Dejó caer la cabeza en su cuaderno. ¿Qué nadie entendía que no podía hablar? Con un suspiro de frustración, lo escribió muchas veces en el papel y se lo pasó a Harry.

- No puedes... ¿Cantar?

Miró el pergamino y este se había manchado con su pluma derramada. Se dio muchos golpes con las manos, en la frente y volvió a redactar el mensaje.

- ¡Oye Hermione, al menos debiste contestar un poco!- se quejaba Lavander- ¡Se ha notado que pierdes inteligencia!

Despegó los labios y con un suspiro, entendió que no hablaría. Mientras escribía, Severus seguía haciéndole preguntas a la clase. Se detuvo cerca de ella y continuó con las preguntas.

- Le daré cien puntos a quien me responda, qué es la poción crecehuesos.

Draco alzaba la mano y Hermione, despegaba los labios con sorpresa. ¡Perdería cien puntos, de manera gratuita! Suspiró y llenó de aire sus pulmones. ¡Tenía que hablar y contestar!

Pues, lo que se escuchó, escandalizó a todos. No era por que Hermione hubiese hablado, sino por la forma que lo hizo. Era un grito muy masculino que terminaba en un "Cura huesos, o algo así". El salón entero rió, ante su voz muy masculina y ella se tapó la boca con una mano. Severus le miró con una sonrisa escueta.

- ¿Sabe qué Granger? No sé a qué estudiante se ha tragado- resumió- pero ahora, esos cien puntos que pensé darle, se los voy a restar ¿Qué le parece?

Despegó los labios para hablar y la suave sonrisa de Snape, se ensanchó más. Con un suspiro de frustración, ella cerró los labios de golpe y con mala cara, apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos. Era mejor, seguir siendo muda.

Desde ese día, Ron no dejaba de desternillarse de la risa. Él siempre creyó, que su amiga tenía un lado masculino. Lo había bautizado "Robert" y siempre le preguntaba si quería jugar al Quiddicth con él, o a los naipes explosivos. Hermione mejoró de su dolor de garganta y Snape, siguió haciendo sus preguntas. Aunque, siempre pasaba dos listas. Una donde estaba incluída Hermione mujer y la otra, su yo masculino con los varones.


End file.
